kimpossiblefandomcom-20200223-history
Crush
Kim has to stop the evil Dr. Drakken from using stolen Japanese game technology to build a giant robot. Fighting the bad guys, however, is nothing compared to asking her crush out to the upcoming dance. Characters (in order of appearance) * Ron Stoppable * Kim Possible * Rufus * Josh Mankey * Wade * Dr. Drakken * Nakasumi-san * Shego Plot Summary Mission * Villains: Dr. Drakken, Shego * Evil plot: Build a giant robot and conquer the world Personal Storyline The day begins with Ron searching in his locker for Rufus. After Rufus is found, Ron notices Kim staring across the hallway, enraptured. Ron turns around and sees that it is Josh Mankey that Kim is staring at. Neither he nor Rufus are impressed by Josh. Kim approaches Josh, but just ends up rambling. Kim then announces her intentions to Ron about wanting to ask Josh to the Spirit Week Dance. Ron states that Josh will feel weird going with them, since they always go together. To this, Kim responds saying that she wants a date this time, rather than attending with a friend. Hearing this, Ron announces that he will also bring a date to the dance. Wade calls Kim to inform her of a situation in Tokyo involving her arch nemesis, Dr. Drakken. Kim and Ron then hitch a ride with Britina to Tokyo. On the flight Ron makes his first failed attempt at getting a date for the dance. Upon arriving in Tokyo, Kim and Ron are introduced to Nakasumi San and informed that his factory has been taken over, with its two workers are trapped inside. As Kim and Ron infiltrate the factory, Ron comes to the conclusion that Drakken is trying to steal Christmas. Although, Kim is doubtful and is convinced that it's a plot to take over the world. Kim and Ron locate the hostages and Kim gives Ron the Kimmunicator so he can distract Drakken while she frees the hostages. Ron's distraction works and Kim is able to free both hostages. Drakken discovers Kim and Ron and prepares to tell her his plan, however Shego interrupts, pointing out that whenever he does this, Kim wins. Drakken then activates a series of cables, which are attached to the factory's production line and proceeds to escape with the production line, his henchmen, and Shego by helicopter. The next morning Kim is at breakfast with her father as he reads in the paper about Kim's exploits the previous evening. Kim starts telling her dad about the Josh situation and how she wants to take him to the dance. Kim begins telling her mom about Josh, which Jim and Tim interrupt saying Kim should send Josh an anonymous email through Sweden. Dad then recalls that Jim and Tim's principal has been getting anonymous emails from Sweden, at which point the boys disappear. Kim's mom then gives Kim some advice on how to talk to Josh. Kim tries several times throughout the day to ask Josh out, but is unable to. Ron, likewise, tries several times to find a date, but is rejected each time. Kim plans to talk to Josh as he paints a banner for the dance; however Bonnie's arrival causes Kim to decide to ask him after cheer practice. During practice, the Kimmunicator rings and the distraction causes Kim to fall over, shredding Josh's banner. Kim and Ron follow a tip on Drakken's newest lair, which leads them to a fortress deep in a snowy mountain region. Wade is unable to shut down the sensor beams around it. However he is able to increase the beams frequency, thus making them visible to the human eye. As Kim announces they can't touch the beams, Ron crashes into her and both head into the field of laser beams. They manage to avoid the beams, but Rufus slides into one, setting off an alarm and causing them to be captured. Kim and Ron are then taken inside Drakken's lair and surrounded by henchmen. Kim leaps over the henchmen to fight Shego on a catwalk above them. As the henchmen close in on Ron, he calls for help. Kim proceeds to throws him a tin of lip gloss. Ron threatens the henchmen with the tin, causing them to burst out laughing. Kim tells Ron to hold his breath and open the lid, which he does, releasing a potent stink which knocks out the henchmen. Kim then uses the lip gloss on Shego, knocking her out as well. Drakken appears and Ron tells him he knows of his plan to steal Christmas, which Drakken dismisses. Drakken uses the factory assembly line he stole to form the ultimate robot warrior. As Drakken begins his rampage around his lair, Kim calls Wade who informs her that Nakasumi built an override into his factory's system. Ron distracts Drakken while Kim climbs up the robot's back, searching for the override. As Drakken attempts to remove Kim from his back, he inadvertently reveals the override switch. Kim plugs the Kimmunicator into the override and Wade begins hacking into the robot. Ron attempts a flying kick on the robot, but is caught in mid-air by Drakken. As Ron hangs upside down, Rufus falls out of his pocket. Kim uses her hair dryer to swing down and rescue Rufus. As Drakken prepares to vaporize Kim, Wade gains control of the robot and uses it to hang Drakken upside down like Ron. However, Shego is quickly able to disable Wade's control of the robot. Both Shego and Kim jump into the cockpit and fight for control over the robot. This causes Drakken and Ron to be flung around on the outside of the robot. During the fight Ron and Drakken are released from the robot's grip and Shego is able to cause Kim to fall out of the cockpit. However, Kim is able to use her hair dryer to entangle the robot's legs during her descent. As the robot tips over, Kim uses her rocket skates to move herself and Ron to safety. On her return to Middleton, Kim plans to ask Josh to the dance. However, as Josh gets closer to her position, Kim freaks out and hides in the janitor's closet. Ron encourages Kim, motivating her to leave the closet and speak to Josh, who ultimately agrees to go with her to the dance. As they walk away together, Ron announces his need for the ride to the dance, however Kim slams the door closed to the janitor's closet. Kim is then seen dancing with Josh at the dance. During the dance the Kimmunicator beeps, but she switches it off and continues to dance with Josh. As the episode ends, it turns out Ron is still trapped in the janitor's closet. Quotes Memorable Quotes Transcript /Transcript}} Gallery Outfits Kim CrushKimClothesCasual1.jpg|Kim in her usual casual outfit. CrushKimClothesCheerLeading.jpg|Kim in her cheer-leading uniform. CrushKimClothesMissionOutfit.jpg|Kim in her mission outfit. CrushKimClothesWinterWear.jpg|Kim in her pink fleece outfit. CrushKimClothesMissionOutfitPlusRocketRollerBlades.jpg|Kim using her rocket roller-blades in her mission outfit. Ron RonClothesCrush-Casual.jpg|Usual casual outfit. RonClothesCrush-MissionWithSunglasses.jpg|Lounging on Britina's plane in mission outfit with sunglasses. RonClothesCrush-MissionOutfit.jpg|In his usual mission outfit. RonClothesCrush-WinterWear.jpg|Blue winter outfit. Other Screenshots /Gallery/ Supplementary Information Middleton High School Reader Board Team Possible's Transportation * Aboard Britina's private jet Allusions * "Britina" is a combination of Britney Spears and Christina Aguilera, two famous real-life pop stars. Trivia * This episode is a bonus feature on The Secret Files DVD. * An uncredited song, I.C.U. (And My Heart Just Stops), can be heard during the Spirit Week dance. * This episode was nominated for an Emmy Award for Outstanding Animated Program (less than one hour in length) in 2003. It was the first episode in the series to be nominated for any Emmy * When Kim asked Ron, why doesn't he get a normal pet. (One not naked,) it has not been revealed that Mr. Stoppable is allergic to every kind of fur, and the only kind of pet that Ron could get, would be a naked pet. This is discovered in A Sitch in Time: Past, and it is again mentioned in Rappin' Drakken." Although, if Kim has known Ron since they were both four years old, she would already know this, because they have already had this discussion before their first mission in a Sitch in TIme: Part 2. * Stephen Silver, lead character designer for Kim Possible released the original animatic for this episode in one of his YouTube Art Talk videosStephen Silver. 2017. Art Talk 109 - Stephen Silver - Rare Kim Possible Footage, A Must See. YouTube. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=wH0ZXKvSTcs (Accessed 16 September 2017) . Errors * Throughout the entire episode, Kim's hair dryer is purple (see bullet 12), however in all other episodes it is red. * Roughly 3:30 into the episode, while on Britina's plane, Ron and Rufus are shown holding drinks. The scene cuts to a close up of Britina's face for about 1 second when she says "Kim, duh, it's the least I could do after you saved my Chicago show". After the cut Ron and Rufus are no longer holding their drinks; and at 3:40 you can see they are not on the table behind Kim. * When Ron asks Britina to the dance, his freckles appear mid-scene. ? He is also missing the right temple arm on his sunglasses. * During their infiltration of the Nakasumi factory, Kim unhooks a length of rope from her belt, but in the next scene she shoots black cable from her hair dryer and the rope is never seen again. * When Drakken points to Ron's hiding place he is missing his scar. * When Ron gets pushed against the wall with the forklift his freckles are missing. * When Shego is telling Drakken not to blab about his plan, she is briefly missing her mouth. * The colors on Shego's arms and legs are reversed as she is jumping onto the now airborne Nakasumi factory. * After Ron asks Kim where their helicopter is and she responds, her eyebrows disappear until the scene fades out. * When James Possible says, "Josh?", his eyebrows are gray. * When Ann Possible says "Golden...that's good, right?", her lower lip is shaded. * For a moment, when Ron's holding Rufus in Heinrich's snow-mobile, his hands are flesh-colored, when he should be wearing gloves. * When Kim is hanging from the scaffolding fighting Shego, Shego's left boot is black, instead of its usual green. * While Kim is performing a back handspring to evade some cannon fire, she is holding her hair dryer, but in the scenes immediately before and after she is empty-handed. This is also interesting because of the four hair dryer appearances in this episode, this is the only time it is red. * When Drakken sees Kim climbing up the back of the robot she is missing her left glove. * When Kim uses her hair dryer to catch Rufus, she is missing both of her gloves. * When Ron is hanging upside down when the Ultimate Robot Warrior grabs him, Rufus falls out of his pocket. After Kim rescues Rufus, she puts him in her pocket. But when Kim rocket skates to Ron's rescue as the Robot is falling, Rufus is back with Ron. * Chronology wise, Kim knew - Ron Stoppableabout Rufus in the chronological episodes before this episode, and she asks Ron: "A Naked Mole Rat?", like she didn't even know Ron had him as his pet all along. Behind the Scenes * Though broadcast as the pilot episode, the interaction with Dr. Drakken and Shego demonstrates that Kim and Ron have met them before. Both villains are introduced in the actual first-produced episode, "Tick-Tick-Tick". "Crush" is 13th in terms of series chronology. * This episode's musical score was edited in 2003 to include I'm Ready from the Kim Possible soundtrack. Cast & Crew Music * "Call Me, Beep Me! The Kim Possible Song" ** Written and Produced by *** Cory Lerios *** George Gabriel ** Performed by *** Christina Milian * Score by ** Adam Berry Screenplay CrushFirstPagesScreenplay.jpg|The first scene of Crush from the original screenplay, as posted by Bob Schooley on his Twitter account. Bob Schooley's Twitter. https://twitter.com/bob_schooley/status/872505959272169472 (Accessed 22/10/2017) References Merchandise External links * Watch the episode: Theme song — Part one — Part two — Part three — End credits * Original production animatic for episode * "Disney Wiki: Crush" pt-br:Kim Apaixonada Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 Category:Needs POV rewrite